In conventional technology, a typical approach needs making touch control screen by alone for an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display screen of a flexible touch control display screen, and then bonding an optical transparent adhesive on OLED to constitute a complete touch control display screen. This approach obviously increases an entire thickness of the touch control display screen.